


Glorfindel

by Darkus04



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elves, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by The Lord of the Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkus04/pseuds/Darkus04
Summary: Part of a portrait series of characters from Tolkien's universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Glorfindel

"Glorfindel" />


End file.
